The proposed research involves the study of the regulation of the pyruvate and alpha-ketoglutarate dehydrogenase reactions in liver mitochondrial and cellular systems. Such effectors as, adenine guanine, and pyridine nucleotides, coenzyme A derivatives and divalent metal cations will be assessed for their effect on these enzymatic functions.